This study will investigate the effects of a novel anticancer agent in subjects with newly diagnosed malignant gliomas, a group of tumors which remains refractory to standard treatment approaches. The study drug inhibits microtubule formation thus disrupting tubulin polymerization. The phase I portion of the study will determine the maximum tolerated dose of the drug, and the phase II portion will determine the response rate.